Madison's Story
by bsback1998us
Summary: This is the story of Madison "Main Street" Gilbert and how she became a part of the Divas of Destruction. Other wrestlers make appearances too
1. Chapter 1

Madison "Main Street" Gilbert was born in New Orleans, Louisiana. She started wrestling on the independent scene much like her two sisters only she had a different up-bringing then Roxy and Jessica. Madison had to make it on her own. She didn't have a loving family that supported her or close friends that she could depend on. She grew up in the foster system and basically never really stuck in one place long enough to grow any roots. It wasn't until she met up with her two best girlfriends, Jessica Mendez and Roxy Rodriguez that she really knew the meaning of the word family.

Her first run-in with Jessica and Roxy was in Chicago. There was a local wrestling event going on where a bunch of amateur wrestlers from different backgrounds were doing matches in this small warehouse that by today's standards would be totally deemed unsafe, but back then it was work and a way to get your name out there in the business.

_flashback to the first match in Chicago_

She stood at the backstage entrance waiting to go out into the ring. She basically had on a boxer's purple and black robe, black stretchy pants and a black and purple halter top. This is what Maddie was known for wearing in New Orleans and everyone loved her "Main street" fighter gimmick because it represented the Main Street Cross Fit gym she worked out and trained in. She had purple braids in her two-toned black and purple hair. She could hear two voices off in the distance.

"Dude, this is fucking insane. Why are we here?"

Roxy: "Chill out, Jess. It's not that horrible. It's better than some of the alternatives."

Jessica: "Like what? Falling outside of the ring and breaking my neck or my skull open? There are no safety precautions out here. Is this even legal?"

Roxy: "They wouldn't be having the competition if it wasn't legal. There are safety precautions all around the ring area where we wrestle and are known to land and stuff. You're not going to break your neck or skull. You're so over dramatic some times."

Jessica: "With every right. I've heard the horror stories Sami and Jon tell about places like this. There are shady assholes that work around these places. This is no place for female wrestlers to be making a name for themselves."

Roxy: "Then why did they tell us we could compete? It's not like they have any standards according to you and Sami."

Jessica: "I just listen to the experts and Sami and Jon are the closest things I have to experts when it comes to wrestling and getting our names out there."

Roxy: "Obviously something said "This is your road to WWE" or you wouldn't have followed my advice and came with me."

Jessica: "Or I'm fucking crazy and figure if I get injured I don't have to step into any more of these safety hazards ever again."

Roxy: "Let me ask you this. How do you think the Divas on WWE got their start? They didn't all start out on top making millions of dollars. They had to work down here in the grudges just like everyone else."

Jessica: "Not everyone got started on the Indies. Some of them went through try-outs."

Roxy: "And they got those try-outs because they were spotted doing something awesome in some no-name establishment somewhere. Come on. think about how Tyler Black got his start. I'm sure he had to do some of this crazy shit."

Jessica: "Yeah. I'm sure he did. It's also different for a man. Men can take more bumps like that."

Roxy: "Did you just say that out loud? Dude, we are just as tough as they are and take just as many bumps. We aren't delicate flowers or we wouldn't want to be wrestlers.


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica sees Madison warming up.

Jessica: "Well, holy shit. Maddie "Main Street" Gilbert how the hell have you been?"

Madison: "Jess?"

She runs up and gives her a hug.

Madison: "I've been hanging in there. How are things going with you?"

Jessica: "I'm in a rut right now. I need a management team like next week. This word of mouth thing is not working out for me. I can't wrestle in these hazard traps anymore. I've got to do something different."

Madison: "Phil has a manager who is doing pretty well for him."

Jessica: "I don't have Phil's number. I'm not exactly tight with C.M. Punk or any other WWE Superstar on the current roster. If I were, I'd be asking them for my opportunity at WWE."

Madison: "Well, I am and that's just because he trained me and Tyler together."

Jessica: "Tyler? Who the hell is that?"

Madison: "Tyler Black. He's an up-coming new talent on ROH. He and Punk are like best friends from the beginning. He basically admires Punk and wants to be a future superstar. The kid has talent too."

Jessica: "Seriously? You sound like Punk."

Madison: "Well, if you've been influenced by the Best in the World you mind as well flaunt it, right?"

Jessica: "We've all been influenced by the Best in the Word one way or the other."


	3. 3

Madison: "Yes. Punk is an awesome friend."

Come to find out, the same girls that had befriended Madison happened to be her opponents that night. Madison stood in the ring and watched as Roxy and Jessica made their entrance.

Roxy: "Well, what do we have here?"

Madison: "An ass kicking coming your way. That's what we've got."

Sami and Jon are in the audience yelling words of encouragement.

Roxy: "Where is your partner?"

Madison: "I don't need a partner. But you might need a doctor."

The bell rings and they lock up in the middle of the ring. Madison seemed to be holding her own until Jessica got involved. She flew off the ropes and nailed Madison in the head with her flying knee. Roxy and Jessica won the match. Maddie is sitting backstage with ice on her head.

Jessica: "How's the head?"

Madison: "Hard as a rock. Damn you got some power in those knees."

Jessica: "Thank you. I didn't do any damage did I?"

She showed genuine concern for Madison's well-being.

Madison: "I don't think so. What is it to you? You just beat my ass."

Jessica: "Dude, just because I'm a kick ass wrestler doesn't mean I am heartless and want my competitors to suffer. It's called sportsmanship."

Madison: "Wow. She said sportsmanship like that word carries weight or something."


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes people come into your life for a reason. Other times, its just for a season until there is a change and they are gone like a summer breeze. I have been blessed with two beautiful sisters. You read my bio and go you're an only child. You don't have any biological sisters. You're right, I don't have biological sisters, but I do have family and my closest friends are my family. If you are ride or die for me then you are family and that never stops at blood. I don't believe in making friends. Confused? Don't be. When you grow up feeling alone and by yourself you welcome any feeling of acceptance.

Ask yourself how you would survive as a child like this? How do you cope with feelings of being alone in the world. Well, for me I got myself as far away as possible. See, I'm what you would call a wayward soul. I never felt I belonged in Chicago or anywhere in the Midwest. Most of my worst feelings stemmed from growing up in the system as a foster kid. My mom decided she couldn't raise a child by herself and gave me up at birth. She showed up at one of the RAW shows but I just ignored her like she was just another face and no one special. She didn't want me back then so she doesn't deserve me now.

I remember it like it was yesterday.

_flashback to RAW_

We were in Demois Iowa and Seth was hyped up because he was happy to be home again and damn near trying to sell us on why it was an awesome place to live.

Madison: All right, Rollins calm down. We get that you're a proud Iowan. Calm down.

Seth: You have to excuse me. I'm a little high right now.

Jessica: Excuse me? I thought you just said you were high.

Seth: I am, babe. Did you hear the Rollins chants tonight?

Jessica: Yes, darling. We heard the Rollins chants and why didn't you and Roman power bomb Jason Jordan into next year?

Seth: We will get our chance just not with his back out of wack.

Jessica: So its not bullshit. He did get hurt out there.

Seth: Apparently we have Shamus to thank.

Shamus happens to be walking by and hears his name.

Shamus: Thank me for what?

Seth: Fucking up Jason Jordan.

Shamus: You're welcome, I guess. I don't go around hurting people on purpose.

Roxy comes running backstage like she just saw a ghost.

Roxy: Holy shit balls.

Jessica: What seems to be the issue, dear?


	5. Chapter 5

Roxy: "There is a woman trying to get backstage by saying she is Maddie's biological mother and she has proof."

Madison: "I can say I'm Donald Trump. It doesn't make it true. How the hell does she figure she can prove anything? My mother gave me up at birth. She hasn't seen me in over 20 years. Babies change as they grow up."

Roxy: "She looks legit."

Madison: "I can tell you I'm a Martian and show you a green picture. It doesn't make it legit."

Roxy: "You can send the bitch to the nuthouse yourself if you want. She resembles you just like Melanie resembled me."

Madison: "I can look at her, but that's all I'm going to do because I have no use for someone who abandons their child for over 20 years."

Roxy: "I'm the last person to judge or trust someone at the drop of a hat, but I think you need to speak to her even if its to tell her to fuck off. She obviously wants to give you some closure."

Madison: "Yes. Closure is nice but so is knowing your own mother loves you and as far as I'm concerned the only mother I ever had is Dee Dee and Jessica knows it."

Jessica: "Yup. Dee Dee let everyone call her Mom. I have a biological family and she made me feel like I belonged. Southern Hospitality at its finest."

Madison: "She's the reason I lived in New Orleans and not Chicago with you two at your place."

Jessica: "You know what, let me go out there with you. If you still want to tell the bitch to fuck herself at least you have moral support."

Roxy: "Mine too. Fuck with one of us and you get all three."

Madison: "All right. Let's do this thing then."


	6. Chapter 6

Jessica starts smiling as we walk out into the security area like we are about to confront one of the women talking shit in the ring. We stop half way there when a red head looking like a 20 year future mirror image of my Italian features and my green eyes stood waiting for us.

Madison: "This is a joke, right? There is no way in hell someone would abandon their baby and come back like it was nothing different."

Jessica: "Oh someone might try it if they wanted the limelight by using your name."

Madison: "A Gold Digger. That's never a good thing."

Roxy: "Can we help you, miss?"

" My name is Franny."

Roxy: "And again, can we help you, Franny?"

Franny: "I would like to meet my daughter."

Roxy: "You gave that right up 20 years ago. You're not Dee Dee Mac. Dee Dee Mac is Maddie's mom who raised her since birth."

Franny: "I'm Franny Gilbert and I had to give Dee Dee Mac Maddie because I couldn't afford to give a baby proper care at 16."

Roxy: "It's called a condom. His sleezy ass should've used one and you should've kept your legs closed at that age."

Franny: "She was unplanned."

Roxy: "16 and your having babies? Did you even graduate high school?"

Franny: "Yes. I did graduate high school."

Jessica: "Why after 20 years are you suddenly so curious about this unplanned baby you gave up?"

Franny: "I always knew she was out there somewhere in the world and I just wanted to meet her and know who she is and what became of her."

Jessica: "So you go backstage at the WWE house show to find her."

Franny: "I saw her face on the WWE advertisements and I heard her speak on my TV. I knew that was my girl from her voice."

Jessica: "A voice you never spoke to and a face you were never shown after birth."

Franny: "A mother knows her child immediately and I knew my Maddie as soon as our eyes met even if it was on my TV."

Madison: "All right. So if you know your child immediately as you said. Is she standing here right now?"

Franny: "Hello Maddison."

Madison: "Hello Franny. Its nice to meet another fan."

Franny: "I'm more then your fan, Madison. I'm your biological mother."

Madison: "And I know nothing about you other then what was said right now."

Franny: "You can ask me anything you want. I have nothing to hide."


	7. Chapter 7

Madison: "If I gave a shit about who you were I would've looked you up. I don't care who you are or where you came from. The fact that you birthed me at 16 means nothing to me. You gave me up and the privilege of being in my life. I grew up in foster care until I was 18. I bounced from home to home until Dee Dee Mac adopted me for her own at 12. I became Madison Gilbert Mac on April 24 1997. Dee Dee never mentioned a Franny Gilbert to me or my being adopted. She only said we looked different because we had different DNA. She saved my life and I will never forget that."

Franny: "I'm not asking you to do that. I'm not taking Dee Dee away from you. I just want to know you and appreciate you."

Madison: "Thanks but I'm filled up on crazy. It was nice meeting you."

We walked away and left her standing there like it was just another gimmick for the camera. I can assure you it was not a planned gimmick. That crazy ass woman has been hunting me for 20 years. She wanted to know her daughter outside of WWE and posters. I had no idea she even existed until that night. The girls had my back but she had my mind going. Somewhere inside me I needed to hear her story. Whatever the reason, I ended up calling her and meeting with her away from the whole WWE environment. Maybe I'd be more relaxed away from everyone.

I waited for her at a table at Starbucks and felt nervous as hell. I already had basically told her I wanted no part of her and here I am waiting for her to explain her story to me so I could silence my nagging conscious. I heard the door open and there she was looking for me and finally meeting me away from the girls. I didn't get up to greet her. I just stared as she walked towards me.

Franny: "I'm happy that you decided to meet me."

Madison: "You had me wondering about you. So, what's your story?"

I sipped my Caramel Macchiato and she sipped her tea.

Franny: "Which one would you like to hear?"

Madison: "You had me at 16 and gave me up because you were too young to give me proper care. How did you know where to look for me?"

Franny: "I wanted to know what became of the daughter I gave up at 16. What did you look like? Were you alive? Were you being loved and properly cared for? I realized I made a mistake giving up my daughter and now she's a beautiful young lady and I missed all of it. So, like any curious mother looking for her child, I did some research online and looked up Madison Gilbert. That was your birth name and I only assumed you still had it and I assumed you were alive in the United States. I was right. You were alive and well and I followed your paper trail to the last known address you were at. That's when I met Dee Dee."

Madison: "And she called bullshit on you like I did."

Franny: "Yes. She did think I was full of shit at first, but something convinced her to talk to me. So she let me in and I told her my story like I told you and she told me she adopted you when you were 12 and that you wanted to wrestle for WWE. She shared some of your old tapes with me and told me about the show tonight."

Madison: "So you just wandered backstage after talking to Dee Dee to see if the D.O.D would let you be alone with me."

Franny: "I didn't wander backstage. I had a pass and they told me to wait for you. That's when that obnoxious lady came out there and started demanding DNA."

Madison: "DNA? By any chance was her first words to you 'holy shit balls' or something along those lines?"

Franny: "Now that you mentioned it, yes. It was holy shit."

Madison: "That's Roxy. She's the resident lunatic in our group."

Franny: "Does she often greet people like that?"


End file.
